


Hollow Stones

by doctor_badass



Series: Fem!Slash February 2014 [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_badass/pseuds/doctor_badass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum did NOT sign up for this when she went on a journey to find a bathtub warlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Stones

The princess knew all too well that the Forest of Bones was only called that because of the Timestone deposits resembling various parts of the human skeleton, but that didn’t make her long for some company any less.

            For some reason, the citizens of the Candy Kingdom all had other things to do today, too busy to help her on this particular journey. She had to make a deal with an old bathtub warlock who had been living in seclusion in these woods. He was rumored to have a pretty substantial collection of bars of soap, and the Wildberry Kingdom had requested assistance with their soap shortage. She carried a small, covered basket, containing the goods she hoped to exchange for the soap.

            Abruptly stopping, she surveyed her surroundings in confusion. According to her map, there definitely shouldn’t be a clearing here, or a building for that matter…

            She crept cautiously closer to the structure. Made out of the Timestone which was so abundant in this forest, it resembled a sort of dome, similar in shape and color to the cranial cavity of the human skull.

“Weeeeird. Weird weird weird,” she said, pacing around it and tapping on its surface to see if it was hollow. There was hardly a scientific explanation for this one. It was just weird.

Almost inaudibly, a door slid open on the smooth surface, the passage behind it dark and smelling vaguely of sea salt. 

“Yo! Anyone home?” she called inside, wishing she hadn’t left her lantern necklace at home today. Listening carefully, she thought she could hear the faint rush of wind down the corridor, brushing against the walls of the passageway. The overall effect was a bit like putting a sea shell up to your ear.

Today was a day of strange happenings, and Princess Bubblegum found that it was best to just roll with these things, because if you went against the flow, junk went all babies. So, she began to walk down the passage, holding her basket tight, just in case there were any malevolent turkey sprites, which had been popping up in random places in Ooo lately, and infesting people’s ovens.

She had been walking for a minute or two before she realized that she should be to the back side of the structure by now, seeing as the overall size of it, at least from the outside, was about the size of one of the Gumball Guardian’s heads. Feeling the wall which made up one side of the corridor beside her, she felt a gentle curve as she walked along. Was she moving along the perimeter, then? What the lump was happening?

A bright light flashed on and off ahead. Muffled whispering. The princess began to run now, desperate to find out what was happening.

“Hello? Mr. Bathtub Warlock?” she called once more before rounding a final turn and being blinded by the sudden appearance of bright lights. 

“SURPRISE!” There was a crowd, and they were screaming, so she screamed back, throwing her basket full of bathtub faucets at them and sprinting back down the corridor.

“Wait, no! Come back!”

Was that… 

“Marcy?” And then she was being hugged tightly, and there was that familiar, lovely smell that reminded her of the color red, and she was being led back into the lights. 

“Happy b-day, PB!” Finn yelled from the corner of the room, where he was dancing with Flame Princess. “Sorry for all this mad crazy secrecy and junk!”

Beginning to get it now, she called back, “It’s all cool, Finn! Is this why you said you had to help Jake with his huge sandwich project or whatever?”

“Oh, no. That was actually real. We’re serving it as food.” He pointed over to a large buffet table, legs broken under the weight of a tremendous sandwich, which stretched over twenty feet long. Various citizens of Ooo were knawing at it, barely making a dent in its mass.

“Marcy, did you organize this?”

“Sure did, babe. Pretty sneaky of me, considering I’ve got the nosiest girlfriend in the world. Do you realize how hard it is to get Cinnamon Bun to lie? I had to convince him that this was your funeral just to get him to not find you to tell you about it.”

“Wha- but what’s going to happen when he actually sees me?”

“PRINCESS?” The alarmed cry of Cinnamon Bun echoed across the room, causing several Candy Kingdom people to stop eating the giant sandwich.

“Whoops, sorry about that. Here, come on.” And Marceline lifted the princess up, over the crowds of dancing people, and to the chandelier, also made out of Timestone on the ceiling.

“Hey, thanks for all this, Marcy.” Princess Bubblegum said, leaning her head into the vampire queen’s shoulder. “Although I’m curious about one thing.”

“No problem, sweetheart. What’s your biz?”

"What happened to the warlock who lives out here? I did my research, he is real," Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Oh, him. We totally tore down his house to make way for this rad party place," said Marceline.

"Oh. Cool,” the princess said, looking down as Cinnamon Bun frantically ran in circles below her. 


End file.
